operatives_of_the_technocracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Breakfast In Bangladesh
Levi requests that the team meet with an old contact of his; archmage Senex of the Euthanathos. Wisely avoiding the question of why a White Suit of the NWO is so chummy with an archmaster of the Traditions, the team heads out to Bangladesh, to meet Senex in his tea-house. Welcomed in, the team discusses, as instructed, the problems they are facing with regards to the plans they uncovered. After giving initial advice, Senex offers to give the team a special brew to make them better able to understand the consequences of their future actions. The team, somewhat reluctantly but given the go-ahead by Levi, drink the potion, asking what would happen if they are unable to assist Xerxes in his mission to Oblivion. The vision Arriving in a very vivid 'vision' of the future, they find a bleak world indeed. Appearing in the same place as before, finding intelligence proves out to be hard, as their years-old authorization codes are no longer functional (and, in fact, trigger alarms). They do manage to find out that most of western Europe has fallen into some sort of black hole - which is spreading. If that's not enough, the rest of the world is in a terrible shape as well. In fact, soon they're greeted by a young woman, who, in a chilling way, introduces herself as "Malkav" - a name faintly recognised by one of the operatives of that of an ancient, powerful vampire. While the vampire is dispached easily enough, a brief examination did show that she seemed to be telling the truth, except that something was very wrong in her mind. Agent Taylor, meanwhile, got a call from no other than Tychoidius. Tychoidius appeared surprised to be able to contact Taylor, and remarked that they were trying to head back to Earth, but were unable to do so. Agent Taylor became deeply suspicious, however, when Tychoidius casually remarked that Henry Lemaire, a former Progenitor that the team had lost, and later met, in very puzzling circumstances. When asked to provide coordinates so Tychoidius could head to her in person, Taylor quickly feigned a reason to hang up. Another figure approached them a short while later. Recognised by the team as Mr Anderson, or Charon, as he now called himself, the figure spoke with the team about what happened. A great catastrophe hit years earlier, around the time of the current real day, which devastated much of the universe and opened the rift in Europe. Charon pleaded with the team to stop that occurrence by any means necessary. Soon afterward, the vision ended, it's purpose fulfilled, with the team finding themselves in the same spot, an eager Senex asking what they saw. Aftermath The team reported their information to Senex and Levi, and it was clear that quick action had to be taken. Levi departed for elsewhere, to prepare a means of travel. Meanwhile, however, a priority alert came in - a major threat had awoken in Bangladesh, and the team would receive an emergency assignment to help deal with the problem. Bidding Senex farewell, they received a curious button as a parting gift. They would have to deal with the task of convincing themselves that what they just experience was a hallucination and they did not, in fact, actually travel into the future. Because that would be impossible. Category:Season 1